


I'm fine

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [41]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Marriage, Missions Gone Wrong, Sassy Felicity Smoak, post-season 6, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver is injured in the field and Felicity wants to take care of him although he isn't the easiest patient.





	I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 100 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was sitting on her chair in the bunker. She chewed her bottom lip worriedly as she watched the live stream from Oliver’s body camera and the CCTVs. It didn’t matter how many times Felicity had seen Oliver fighting, every time she was still worried. They had thought it was going to be a quiet night and apparently they had been wrong. She was especially worried tonight because Oliver had hit the streets alone although Felicity was his back-up. Yet, she couldn't provide physical help if something went wrong. 

Of course, she trusted Oliver's abilities and she knew this was what he did best. Oliver was a great fighter and nobody did his job better than him. Nevertheless, her stomach was always on knots as she watched her husband engaging a fight.

There were three guys but Oliver had already taken out one of them. Now Oliver threw a punch on one of the scumbags face. Then he took an arrow and shoot it. The arrow hit its target when it landed into the shoulder of another criminal. Felicity could hear through comms how the guy growled in pain. 

As Felicity watched Oliver’s every movement, she checked and secured the perimeter digitally. She read heat signals and assessed every possible threat. It was also her responsibility that her husband came back to her safely.

Then Felicity noticed one more guy approaching Oliver so she informed him: “Another scumbag coming behind you in 15 seconds, Green Arrow.”

Oliver grunted and he didn’t answer as he kicked the approaching guy onto the stomach. The guy doubled over but he managed to point his gun at Oliver. Felicity gasped but Oliver was prepared. He disarmed the guy immediately. Then he knocked the guy out with a sharp punch on his temple. Oliver panted a little because of the physical exercise. 

All the guys were unconscious or too badly injured to do anything. However, Felicity could hear how the guy with an arrow in his shoulder shouted: “I’ll come after you, Queen. I can promise you that.”

Oliver didn’t reply anything and he turned his back to the scumbag. It provoked the guy even more. The man pulled the arrow head out of his shoulder and shouted in pain. His shoulder was bleeding and he was panting. 

The man manage to say behind his gritted teeth: “Or maybe I won’t come after you. There are also other people who you care about. Where does your son go to school?”

Felicity snapped her mouth shut and her rage flashed in her eyes as she heard the words leaving the mouth of the scumbag. She saw red as she thought the man going near William. She was sure she could become even violent if someone came close to William although it wasn’t characteristic for her. She was going to bring the pain if someone hurt their sweet boy. She had never thought she could be as protective as she was over William and his safety. Maybe mother’s instincts were a real deal after all. 

Felicity watched as Oliver turned to look at the man. Oliver growled in his Green Arrow voice: “If you ever come close to my son or family, you’re a dead man.”

“What are you going to do? Your hands are tied because you’re a public figure. You can’t kill or injure anyone anymore. You can do nothing,” the man said smugly.

Abruptly, Oliver took a step closer and grabbed the guy from his collar. Oliver lifted the gut onto his feet. The man shouted in pain. He tried to fight Oliver and put some space between them but there was actually nothing he could do. Felicity could almost taste her own anger so she more than understood Oliver’s reaction.

Then Oliver whispered in a deadly voice: “Do you really want to test that theory?”

Oliver didn’t let the man go and they just stared at each other. The man gulped loudly but he kept staring at Oliver. The silence stretched but after a while, Oliver loosened his grip and let go of the man’s collar. Oliver took a step backwards and the man dropped onto his knees. His shoulder was still bleeding and he groaned in pain. 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Felicity’s heart dropped into her stomach. One of the man had regained his consciousness as Oliver had been preoccupied with the other man. Oliver jumped on the ground when there was another gun shot. Oliver dodged the second bullet but Felicity wasn’t sure if the first bullet had hit him. She let out a distressed sound from the back of her throat. 

The guy with the gun kept shooting but Oliver manage to dodge bullets as he quickly shot an explosive arrow. The small explosion threw the man backwards and Oliver got some time. He approached the guy who had lost his consciousness once again. His bow and arrow were ready.

Felicity pressed her hand on her mouth to prevent a sob escaping her lips. Her heart was beating way too fast. She could only hear her blood rushing through her veins. Every fibre of her being was screaming Oliver’s name. She knew that Oliver wasn’t badly injured because he had been able to shoot the explosive arrow. Yet, she wouldn’t calm down before she touched him. Her hands needed to roam all over his body to make sure that he was going to be okay. The visual wasn’t good enough.

Oliver tied the guys up and grunted through the comms: “Inform the cops, Overwatch.”

Felicity typed quickly and she let the SCPD to know about the crime scene. Simultaneously, she asked in a tight voice: “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Oliver said a bit too quickly and Felicity groaned internally.

“You know I hate that phrase. Did a bullet hit you?” Felicity asked angrily.

“I know how much you dislike it. Did you inform SCPD?” Oliver asked dodging the last question.

“Oliver,” Felicity hissed, ignoring his question about SCPD. He knew perfectly well that Felicity had already contacted SCPD.

There was a silence but after a while, Oliver sighed and said: “It’s just a scratch.”

“I’m coming to get you,” Felicity said determined. 

“No, honey. I’m fine. I’ll take my Ducati. I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Oliver answered and Felicity could almost hear his pleading tone.

Felicity didn’t respond immediately and she heard him holding his breath. Finally, she sighed and huffed out: “Fine.”

“I’ll see you in ten,” Oliver replied quickly before she could change her mind. The engine of his Ducati roared.

Felicity answered nothing anymore because she was irritated. She took her earpiece from her ear as she stood up. She started spacing while there were million thoughts in her mind. She couldn't be sure how badly Oliver was injured. He always downplayed his injuries and Felicity hated it. She always had to make sure herself that he was actually fine. Besides, those scumbags had threatened William and his safety. Her protective instincts were on overdrive.

She wasn’t sure how long it took before Oliver came. Nevertheless, she was still spacing when she heard the door opening. Immediately, she stopped and looked at the door’s direction. Soon she could see Oliver who walked cautiously towards her. Felicity’s eyes ran all over his body checking for injuries. Then her eyes stopped at Oliver’s arm. The sleeve of his suit was red with blood. She assumed it was his own blood. She blinked a few times but the blood didn’t disappear. 

She wasn’t even aware of what she was doing but she almost ran to Oliver. He smiled at her sheepishly but Felicity just ignored his expression. When she stopped next to him, she touched his arm with her fingertips. Oliver winced a little although he tried to cover it. Felicity gave him a murderous glance.

Oliver cleared his throat as Felicity ran her fingers all over his body. Felicity’s gaze met his and she raised her eyebrow for a challenge. Then she stated in her loud voice: “If you’re going to say that you’re fine, you can hold your breath.”

“But I’m,” Oliver insisted.

Felicity poked him on the chest while she said: “You were shot.”

“And it’s just a scratch,” Oliver responded.

He smiled at her mischievously and went on: “It’s a scratch which can be ignored. I’d love to do something else with you than talk about my scratch. After all, there’s no one else here.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver and grabbed his uninjured arm. She pulled him towards the med bay as she mumbled under her breath: “Sex is your favorite way to distract me.”

“Is it working?” Oliver asked hopefully.

“Nope. Seeing you bleeding is kind of a turn-off,” Felicity stated and wrinkled her nose.

Oliver sighed and laughed a little while he said: “It was worth trying.”

“Sit down and take your shirt off,” Felicity commanded when they reached for all the medical supplies.

“Did you change your mind?” Oliver asked and touched Felicity’s bottom lip with his thumb.

Felicity’s breath hitched and she shook her head. She took a hold on Oliver’s wrist and removed his hand from her face. She couldn’t concentrate when he was touching her like that. Then she almost pushed him onto the medical table. Oliver groaned with annoyance.

It was Felicity’s turn to smile because she had an idea. She made a suggestion: “We’re going to have sex after you let me patch you up.”

Oliver’s face lightened up and he almost ripped his shirt off. Felicity stared at him over her glasses and Oliver shrugged as he explained: “I’m all about business and this is a fine deal.”

Felicity chuckled and mumbled almost inaudibly: “I should have come up with this trick a long time ago.”

“I agree, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver said while he touched Felicity’s forearm with his fingertips. Delicious shivers ran down her spine and Felicity let out a content hum.

Oliver smiled at her smugly because there was a reason why sex was his favorite way to distract her. Yet, Felicity shook her head and took a step backwards. Oliver exhaled sharply as his hand dropped losing the contact with her skin. Felicity smiled at him knowingly and winked her eye. Then she went to fetch the first aid kit.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> William makes an irresponsible choice which scares Felicity and Oliver. Everything comes into daylight - including William's self-defense training with Roy.


End file.
